shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Nakiri
Alice Nakiri (薙切 アリス Nakiri Arisu) is a 92nd Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. She is also Erina Nakiri's cousin. As a member of the Nakiri family, Alice is skilled in the field of molecular gastronomy. Appearance Alice has silver-colored short hair, with the left part of it parted in a longer bang. She also has fair skin and a huge bust, just like her cousin, Erina. Unlike most female characters, her red eyes are styled to resemble the Rinnegan from Naruto rather than the normal shiny female eyes. Personality As a member of the prestigious Nakiri Family, Alice holds herself with high regard due to her pedigree. Though not as conceited as Erina, Alice does like to illustrate the difference in abilities between herself and her rivals. As an expert in the field in Molecular Gastronomy, Alice highly values not only the culinary aspect of cooking, but also the artisan aspects as well. To Alice, to be a successful chef in the modern world, a chef must exercise both of these traits to the highest potential. As such, her cooking reflects this, showing the true artistry and beauty behind the ingredients that makes up her dishes. Unlike her cousin though, Alice is much more friendly and cheery. She even will talk to her rivals casually, sometimes merely to poke fun at them. She is also a modern girl, eager to talk about love and gossip, even with the incredibly socially dense Erina. She is also very cunning, able to manipulate Erina using reverse-psychology to keep her at a local public pool despite the latter's initial disgust at the location. History Alice was born and raised in the Nakiri Mansion alongside her cousin Erina who was of the same age. The two often played together, though Erina often bullied Alice. Some events that stuck out in her mind many years later included Erina taking away her doll at the age of three and later calling the birthday cake she made for her at the age of four horrible. At the age of five, Alice left the Nakiri Mansion where she moved to Denmark with her father where she eventually began to study his field of study: Molecular Gastronomy. When she traveled all over Northern Europe, she eventually had a fateful encounter with a wild boy on the streets. She "rescued" the boy, Ryō Kurokiba, and made him her assistant, promising to show him the vast world of the culinary arts. At the most influential international concours of molecular gastronomy, among the many adult experts of molecular gastronomy who received recognition for their skill, was Alice. At the age of nine, Alice was already deemed a molecular gastronomy genius. By the time she was 10, she had won numerous other awards, acquired 45 patents, and had 20 contracts from numerous high class restaurants. Eventually, upon entering the middle school level, Alice entered Tōtsuki Academy where she quickly became a powerhouse figure of her class. Though often overshadowed by her more highly acclaimed cousin, Alice still seeks to stand at the top of Tōtsuki. At the orientation ceremony, Alice witnessed the only high school level entrant into Tōtsuki give an infamous speech that intrigued her and eventually created a new rival for her. Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Trainning Third Round and the Breakfast Buffet Struggle Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc Like Erina and Sōma, Alice joined the 92nd Generation Students to the Tootsuki Resort for the Training Camp, while passed every trial and assignment with ease. That is until she heard the rumors about the infamous Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki in the entire hotel has prompts Alice intrigued even more about Sōma, decided to pay him a visit while meet her cousin along the way with Kurokiba. On the third night of the camp, Alice didn't attended Dōjima's speech and she is making an intimidating appearance in front of Erina and Hisako, further taunting Erina that her princess days in the camp would be over if she is not careful, not before the Tōtsuki Princess retort that she will not considered Alice's word as wise warning. As both Erina and Hisako left to Erina's personal kitchen, Alice begin to smirk as if she had known her cousin stubbornness well while proceed to the kitchen to visit Sōma. Reached to the kitchen, Alice is observing Sōma's collected ingredients and when Sōma asked of her anomaly presence, Alice digress the subject by give a credit to Soma about his selection of dish while smiling at him (though her smile would prompt him to be vigilant). Just as she is about to leave the kitchen, Alice is bumped to Kurokiba and angrily asks him for the recent idle stand before her scolding has gotten Sōma's attention. Just as Soma asked if Alice finished the outline recipe for the trial since she is free to browse in the kitchen, Alice giving a yes as an answer yet she didn't revealed her cooking before bit farewell and good luck again to Soma. While on her way to her room, Alice found Soma interesting yet skeptic about Soma's current state after the Unofficial Shokugeki. According to her remark, Alice found him as a "letdown" after she see him in person while presumes if Soma is intentionally failed himself out of the game with the "poor selection" of the ingredient; based on her theory that Soma's selections for uncertain recipe, without any knowledge about buffet, would be his undoing for his own doom. On the 4th Day morning, Alice took her ticket to her station in Hall E. She is then encountered Ikumi in an uncharacteristic curiosity. As Ikumi is shocked for her sudden appearance, Alice dodge her question by asking Ikumi instead: how did Erina's former enforcer lost in a Shokugeki and ditched by Erina. Sensed her anger boiled over her illogical question, Alice calmly retort to Ikumi that it a joke before she pardon herself to her station as the trial finally commences; while waiting the right time to present her dish. When the time is ripe for her, Alice begin to call the crowd to taste her very own Nature Treasure Trio Egg Set, which 3 different flavor (Neptune Diluted Ocean Glee with Salmon Eggs in Yolk, Dutch Style Asparagus Forest In An Egg,Milk Shake in an Egg) of eggs had intrigued and amazed by the staff and the guest as they wonder if the dish is a canvas instead of food. Alice's colorful and artistic dish soon ignited a customer frenzy which immediately exceeding beyond 200 dishes. While reaching 380 dishes as her final record and her stock were all finished, Alice exits Hall E as she is qualified to the next round, while begin to wonder how did Erina and Soma doing in the kitchen in the test. Just as she arrived to Hall A, Alice is surprised that Sōma managed to turn his supposed disadvantages into his unexpected aid by performing a live cooking exhibition to attract staff and guest until he managed to make 200 dishes in mere 30 minutes. Intrigued over Soma's close call to sudden success, Alice rush to Soma and Erina side as she is praised over Soma's achievement. Behind her compliment however, there is a skepticism which Alice knows better than anyone. She isn't impressed while mocks his last-minute creative moves would be nothing more but mere "monkey stunt" to narrowly pass the trial. ]Regardless, Alice politely reintroduced herself to Sōma informed him that she will be the one to humble him and everyone instead of Erina. Just as Sōma is confused over the relationship between her and Erina since they both shared their surnames, Alice clarified that she and Erina are cousins and she introduced her background as her father opened the Tootsuki International Group in European Branch(her partner came and his line is snatched back then) to Soma, including her rivalry with Erina ever since they were kids, with Alice reminder about Erina's bad treatment and scorn over her had ignited the young rivalry between the cousins; much to Erina's embarrassment as if the past had any relation to the present. She then switch her attention back to Soma as she is skeptic over Soma's infamous ambition speech, while claimed that the modern culinary favors more on art and science, and mocks Soma's last minute solution would proved that he is not a caliber in the Tōtsuki. To Alice anomaly surprise however, Sōma calmly retorts that his improvements and success are based from his learning from his experiences of failing, because for him cookery is not about complicated science nor art , but it is all about the best customer customer service that brought leisure while tasting. Sōma's wise word made Alice livid about his wise cracking cunning and cheeky attitude, assumed someone ordinary like him would give a golden lecture to a proud Nakiri such as she. Refused to acknowledge Sōma, Alice would tell Soma that she too didn't planned on losing to everyone, further anticipate that she will defeat Soma personally some other time and bid farewell to him. Alice proceeded to pass the assignment until Day 5 afternoon. Like the 628 remnant students, Alice would joined the assembly while listen to Doujima's golden quote and enter the Banquet for Victor alogn side with Kurokiba. She is last seen joined with other 628 qualified students (including her arch rivals Soma and Erina) in the Banquet of Victors with her partner, and she also return to the academy via the student bus. Chosen as a Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Few days prior the Training Camp and the Summer Break, Alice is among the students to seek their names on the board of the announcement for the Tootsuki Autumn Election. As she has always expected, Alice is among the selected 60 into the gourmet festival. While her partner said that his name is on the list too, Alice is no surprise as she and tell him that with her side, the partner would have pass and warn him not to lose in the first round. As p, Alice is livid about his gloomy behavior, which assumed to be a disrespect, and told him to respect her more while cheer him up, even with he claimed that he did respect her in any angle. In the same time, she met Soma among the crowd and greeting him with a familiar formalities and joins many of the qualifiers listen to Urara's message about the briefing of the rules of the Gala of All Festivals. After listened to the briefing, Alice would chat with Soma in the Academy Courtyard and telling that Erina would not be joining this year Gala of All Festival due to her position as the Elite 10 Council members who organized the event, much to her dismay that she has to wait for the right moment to confront her. While continuing chatting with Soma, Alice would ask Soma if she. After she heard Soma's positive answers, Alice would tell Soma the purpose of the festival and the relation between the Main Tournament and the Gala of All Festivals. According to her, most of the current Elite 10 Council members got their seats due to the Main Tournament and tell the Yukihira Genius that the 3 way dance battle between herself, Erina and Soma would be her greatest anticipation ever. As the announcement had been decided as curry, Alice would put her dishes into practice as the preparation. The Nakiri Cousins's Vacation Main Article:Natsuyasumi no Erina During the Summer Vacation, Alice made a phone call to Erina and invited her to the public pool. The Cousins then bicker each other about their vacation plan, much to the Tōtsuki Princess chagrin decided to go home. Before Erina leaves, Alice slyly using her reverse-psychology to outwit Erina until she finally joins their fun. Her actions however would lead Kurokiba questions about her actual deep relationship between her and Erina which she denied, often call it as a cat-&-dog relationship. After Erina reluctantly shows her swimsuit, the cousins are enjoying their moments in the public pool. She is also have both of her personal bodyguards and Kurokiba as their watch dogs, as their "insurance" to keep the unwanted strangers at bay. She further chat with Erina about the love discussion as she assumed that Erina's perspective much narrow. To ensure Erina is speaking the truth, she recorded down her confession wit a recorder and begin to ask who was Erina's dating partner. Sadly, she is speechless as she learned "that man" Erina mentioned is not the Tōtsuki Princess's dating partner and retort to her that she know nothing about love before she gloats about her knowledge about love (though in truth that she aslept whenever she watched the movie halfway). In the climax of their holiday, Alice chat with Erina with the expectations that the Tōtsuki Princess is actually enjoying herself before she summons her private car to return home. Tootsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round It's 1 month has passed after the announcement, Alice is among the 60 participants and ready for the Gala of All Festivals along with her partner, embracing the now approaches. Though seemly separated from her partner, Alice remain confident as she believed that her talents would help her. As all Senior Nakiri's motivation speech may have boiled everyone's spirit and enthusiasm about their induction as the 92 Generation Students, Alice insist that others celebrate their induction way too early and failed to foresee what up ahead, especially confronting such rivals as her and other talents. After her grandfather's speech that made the students hustle their feet to the scene, Alice would bid her Kurokiba farewell and going to the Block B. As the has finally commences, Alice begin her cooking with her own technique, along side with Erina's Secretary, Arato Hisako. To begin the dish, Alice would present her various cookware for her cooking, ranging from refrigerators until mixed fruit machine. While seemly impressed over Hisako's cookery skills, Alice tell her that she has finally found a worthy challenge other than Erina and Soma and wishes Hisako would put up a good performance to make the duel interesting; only to be retaliated by Hisako that she would fight for Erina's prestigious name and her Elite spot, even if it means confronting the powerhouse chef such as herself. As the cooking period has finally expired, Alice was among many talents stopped cooking and witnesses her fellow participants eliminated one by one, due to the judges higher demand and the eligible points for the is 50 or above, which nobody ever pass the score. In the same time, she is also witness her fellow participant, Sadatsuka Nao shows her own dish for the day, the Black Curry Laksa. However,the dish itself smells so nasty that prompt her to wear a gas mask to cover her nose; much to her disbelief if some food like that would make people sick if suicidal eaten. Her view however soon changes as she witnesses Sadatsuka has reaches 84 points however, Alice is among the few who are speechless about her points while thinking that some one like Sadatsuka would be an unlikely challenge; yet the points had not impressed Alice as she see it is Hisako's turn to present her dish while see the rivalry between Hisako and Sadatsuka. As Hisako's dish has surpasses even Sadatsuka's own by impressed Orie and the other judges for the medicine like curry, Alice would claimed that Hisako's specialties is medical spices and believed that she had combined both curry and medicine spices all together in one pack before pouring them into the water. She further witnessed the participant's, such as Miyoko Hōjō, Yūki Yoshino and the Aldini Twins (Takumi & Isami) managed to get the points above 80. As it is now her turn, Alice introduced her curry dish, Thermal Sense Curry Dish to the judges while try to keep her composure as the crowd was skeptic about seemly dish's awkward appearance. As the judges taste the dish and give an odd reaction, Alice would comply that she uses Thermal Sense to create a dish based on the food's temperature, which one of them taste the food so good that he lost his word of it. Thus, Alice was rewarded 95 points, breaking Hisako's own score as the new leading participant in the Block before she mocks Hisako's nickname as "Hishoko" surpassed During Megumi presentation, Alice is shocked that Megumi's dish giving the judges a heartwarming feeling and begin to think that Megumi will be her another potential rival, even though she received 88 points and ranked 4th. Regardless, Alice would joins Hisako, Takumi and Megumi as the Block B Top 4 advances into the Main Tournament. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Two weeks after the preliminaries, Alice was summoned to Tōtsuki Headquarters to announce who her opponent was for the first round of the Main Tournament. On the day of her match, her opponent was introduced, Sōma Yukihira. Alice herself entered right after, much to the shock of many of Sōma's supporters. As she entered the arena, she smiled at her grandfather. As she unveiled her vast array of Molecular Gastronomy cooking machines, she noted Sōma's lack of sleep. Despite thinking that he was worried because of his opponent, he revealed that he was actually more fired up to challenge a strong opponent right off the back. Cooking Style *'Molecular Gastronomy'-Alice specializes in Molecular Gastronomy, the culinary science that investigates physical and chemical changes that occur during the cooking process. This cooking style also focuses on the three pillars of artistic, social, and technical aspects to form this style of cooking and is easily the artisan of cooking. Alice is well equipped thanks to her Nakiri family ties, having some of the latest equipment. Her skill in this field shone from a young age as she was recognized at the age of 9 as one of the top Molecular Gastronomy experts in the world. Dishes Original *Three Forms of Egg Dishes: Alice's dish during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training and the Breakfast Buffet challenge. Combination of 3 egg dishes in one meal, these egg meals are so unique that the staff has considered the set as an art about mother nature compared to the eatable dish. These three dishes are, **Neptune Diluted Ocean Glee with Salmon Eggs - The egg yolk that blended with Salmon Fish eggs and the bluish glee as crystal water. The dish theme represents Ocean. **Dutch Style Asparagus Forest In An Egg - The boiled egg like dish used both White Asparagus Mosse & "Hollandaise Sauce" as the prime ingredients. The dish theme represents Forest. **Milk Shake in an Egg - The milk shake inside the empty egg shells as it is function as the mini mug. The dish's theme represents Earth. *Thermal Sense Curry: Alice's curry dish during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election and it is artistically made with Thermal Sense, another part of the Molecular Gastronomy's method. ''Shokugeki'' Record Unknown Trivia *Alice ranked 7th in the first popularity poll with 445 votes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Nakiri Family Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:Students